Irusame and Tomo Academy Exam
HiEmpOpernonExodus: ::Irusame now heated for the first time in his whole 12 years is smiling broadly which was unlike his usual demeanor that was quiet, dark, and reserved. For the first time since he left those dark rock quarries some months ago to become apart of the nin academy he finally was accomplishing his dream. and was one step closer to keeping his promise to tell and one step close to restoring the pride of the hojo descendents the Niziagas. Irusae was assigned to his exams with another nin who he was supposed to travel with as he stood by his comrade near the gate with the compass as Irusame was horrible with maps and geography. He was sure the sensei said north but then again Irusame was sure his comrade knew better. Irusame just hoped the fact he was horridly slow wouldny be a burden to his fellow nin as they headed to the training grounds. he would turn to his comrade with hand out making a unfamiliar gesture he wasn’t quite used to doing with a smile:: "hi im irusame. i'll be traveling with you i guess to the exams. i hope we can get along?" ::irusame holds back the urge to retreat into a shell and tries to hold back the sweat as hiss mile strains unnaturally over the contours of his face.:: Apt: -When finally getting to the next chapter about genins, the young Inuzuka twin heart had stopped for a moment. Tomoka has remembered about the exam she had been told. Not only Tomoka was a little excited, but she was very nervous. She thought she would not do well. She thought she would not become a genin or even a jounin. Tomoka was given a map and compass. She knew how to read maps, she even knew how to navigate place to place with the compass. When she had reached the destination where she had to meet her comrade a was afraid. She was afraid of how the person would act to the young Inuzuka sibiling. Turns out, her comrade seems really nice.. and also intorduced herself. " I am Tomoka, call me Tomo for short. Looks like I will be traveling with you in the exams as well. And I hope we can get along Irusame."Tomoka said so formal as she can to Irusame. Looks like the exams will not be hard for the yound Inuzuka sibling.- HiEmpOpernonExodus ~ " I am Tomoka, call me Tomo for short. Looks like I will be traveling with you in the exams as well. And I hope we can get along Irusame."~ ::Was what Irusame heard. His smile soon laxened as he cocked his head abit as he just remembered he had lost his sense of direction and so he cleared his throat before he uncocked his head and looked tomoka in the eyes:: "Tomo? if that's what you like. but I have one question...-" ::Irusame pauses before blurting out:: "Which way are we going?!?!?!?!?" ::Soon he's on a rant as he paces back and forth which for him is really out of place. inside his head he's yelling at himself because he seems like a fool but his mouth wouldn't cooperate so it continued on his bombard of absurd what ifs:: "what if..what if..we get lost and and dont make it...it would be my fault and all because i''m lousy with maps. and then we wont get home and we'llwander aimlessly for years on end in the wilderness get chased by wolves and giant roaches and..and.." ::he goes on and on until he just baout wears down head hanging as he gives an apology.:: "Forgive my absurd ramblings. I just don't want to be a disappointment. but seriously. do you have a clue which way to go?" ::Irusame doesnt look up.::'' Apt: -Tomo saw the way Irusame acted."Is he ok? He is freaking out.. well at least I know how to read maps. But first lets see if he can calm down.." Tomo thought. After Irusame did calm down, Tomo had accepted his apology. "Don't worry, but as long as im here, we wont get lost." Tomoka said to Irusame. "Lets figure out the cordinations to get to our first destination." Tomoka said getting out her map and putting flat on the smooth-silky grass and sitting by it.- HiEmpOpernonExodus: ::Irusame twists his mouth abit as he hovers over Tomo as she unfurls the map. Quite crious as the lines he saw on the page left his brain with more stretched questions than any definite answers. Irusame did however hink of something that might help after they found their destination.:: "Tomo. After we find our destination coordinates we should count how much supplies we have like kunias, shurikens, and senbons. If we encounter danger we might have to use some items sparingly. Is that ok?" ::Irusame says scratching his head as he looks behind his left shoulder. he thinks to himself "what's gotten into me. since when am I a chatterbox. for a slong as i remember i have been quite silent. and what's more my sung lasses are fogging up ugh." Irusame begins to tug at his hair:: Apt: -"Yep, if we don't, we will be eating eachother." Tomoka says and giggles a bit."But while I am finding the cordinates, you can layout the supplies we need so we can divide them easily and fixing up the weight making sure we will not have cramp, instant ingures that will make the both of us fail and wont reach genin.'' Tomoka did talk very, very,fast and very, very, logical. But not to logical to confuse Irusame.-'' HiEmpOpernonExodus: ::Irusame nods and for once finally feels comfortable doing a task he was more suited to and did it quite diligently. Silently he unfurls a cloth and lays the tools in piles. first starting kunai he would inspect the sharpness of the edges and checked for dullness cracks and such before adding it to inventory. all in all he counted ten. for shurikens which were slightly smaller he checked the tips and inside curves and outside curves of each bladed edge for dulness and wear and counted 15. as for senbons as he was not a medical ninja he didnt really have much but were 5. he also noted 4 bandage wraps. he turned to Tomo as he saw he busy at work to let her know the results:: "10 kunai, 15 shurikens, 5 senbons and 4 bandage wraps. is that decent for both of us?" ::he wondered if he came overprepared:: Apt.: -After Tomoka has found cordinates, she saw what Irusame had layed out. "Wow I have to saay he did a good job" Tomo said to herself. She mumbled about how much each person needs. After mumbling to herself she came up with the answers by writing it in the piece of paper: 5 kunai for each person, 5 shurikens , 2 senbons, 2 bandage wraps. "So that means 5 shurikens, and 1 senbon is leftover, I have already found cordinates. All we need to do is prepare and to get a move on.- HiEmpOpernonExodus: ::Irusame nods as he lays out two tool strap bags and divides the kunais, shurikens, senbons, and wraps accordingly to how tomo suggested and hands her once bag. he cocks his head once more his red eyes hidden behind his ssunglasses.:: "what to do with the extra supplies?" ::he motioned to the 5 shurikens and 1 senbon remianing on the cloth.:: "and the coordinates are which way?" ::irusame begins to point in each direction there is a mountain. he turns once more to tomo head cocked.:: NobuAkimichi: -I found myself yawning gently as I sat upon the mountain in which I had developed my new training grounds. I had been here for almost the entire day so far, I had already given an Academy test to two other students, and now another two were going to be coming once more to do their own. Their test didn’t take too long at all. Perhaps an hour or so before they finished up, we then enjoyed a little bit of an early lunch with some stew that I had prepared, and saw their way off. I stood along for a bit, watching their travels and seeing their decent went well before moving onto my own training. First it was a little physical training on the water, a mixture of Chakra manipulation and physical fitness. Manipulating the chakra to the soles of my feet, I would do squat thrusts, and quiet a few of them. Dropping myself down to a squatting position, I would put my hands against the water, then manipulating chakra there to hold myself on the water with my hand. When having a good hold with both hands and feet, the feet would shoot out to a push up position, then bringing the legs back underneath me before standing up. It was hard to judge the amount of chakra with the abundant of weights on me. Including Kabutowari, which only seemed to double it. Repeating this hundreds of times, I finally stopped and moved on to nothing but one handed push ups, with a hand behind my back. I worked a little on balance, and with each are, did quiet a few. Sweat began to pour my body, obviously getting a good work in as I also shivered. Despite it was still summer, being at this altitude, there was still a chilling breeze that covered the platform in the mountain. NobuAkimichi: -After finishing just about all the physical work my body could handle, between one handed pushups, squat thrusts, push ups, and all the sorts in my arsenal of a work out, I walked off the pool of water and sighed. I would have absolutely enjoyed releasing this chakra and sinking into the cool liquids. But it would have to wait. I still had so much to do, and I don’t think I would want to really be caught naked taking a shower or bath when those Academy students arrived. Smirking at the thought, no matter how embarrassing, was amusing none the less. I instead decided that perhaps it was time to work a little bit more on a special technique of mine that had never been done before. But before hand, I wanted to get a little bit of one of my nasty habits that no one approved up. This was the only thing that kept me sane, as I reached into my Shinobi pouch to pull out a small black box. Flipping open the lid, I removed a cigarette and placed it into my mouth before following with a gold zippo lighter that was fetched from one of the pockets in my flak jacket. My thump pressed upon the lip of that, flipping it back before bringing my thump upon the striking mechanism to strike a flame. The flame roared from lighter, whipping about in a ferocious yellow and red color, and bringing it to the cigarette. The tip of it flashed in a bright red color, and I inhaled deeply, the cool mentholated smoke rolling into my lungs and I released it with a hefty sigh through my nostrils. It took me a good couple of minutes to finish it, and I merely tossed it off the side of the mountain. Getting my fill of nicotine, I sat myself upon the ridge right in front of the improvised kitchen I had built in order to continue my training. My hands came in front of me to form the Akimichi Hand Seal, which had the middle and ring finger laced together, my small and index fingers pointed upwards with them touch and the tips, and my thumb pressed together. Focusing my chakra into my chest cavity, it coated my lungs and I began to perform a sort of my Partial Expansion technique. As I breathed in, I would draw much longer breaths, my chest sticking out much further then it had ever been, and I continued this as I awaited.- HiEmpOpernonExodus: ::After the prperations were made, Irusame would follow Tomo who was much quicker than him as they made their way across the scape for a good hour through woods and though fields before arriving at amountain. there was no time for a break though there was a number of times Irusame fell on his face trying to keep up. They spent another hour gruelingly climbling the mountain which for irusame seemed like home as he is used to the scent of stone form the quarry. this time irusame made sure he was help as he stopped eithe rhim or tomo from slipping off the mount as he sturdy body proved useful. finally at the top Tomo's directions seemed right as they arrived to a training spot of sorts where Irusame saw sensei Nobu lazing around. half pissed by sensei's nonchalantness and sport he shouts out though Tomo half tired lays against a rock:: "HEY SENSEI STOP REARING YOUR BEHIND IN THE ARI AND LET'S FINISH THIS. IM ALRREADY COVERE DIN CUTS AND BRUISES AND YOUR FUNA TTITUDE IS MAKING ME WANT TO COVER YOU UP WITH SOME TO!" ::though Irusame didnt want to say that he'd rather hide. but soemthing was welling inside him like never before waiting for the sensiei's next challenge:: Apt:-Thank godness all of the preperations were made. Water, supplies, all that. I really did not need them as much because I was able to sleep at a decent time yesterday after studying about the levels of being a ninja. I always wonder why I am different from my sister, it does not make any sense to me. Anyways Irusame and I had the supplies and we followed what it had said on the map. The first place we had to get to was the... the woods. I hate the woods. It looks to scary to me. I should have fixed the cordinates to get to a shortcut. But noooooooo I just went through the difficult way(-.-). When we both went to the woods, I walked much faster than Irusame just because I did not like what everything looked liked. It freaked me out. As I walked much faster, Irusame was way behind. But I am sure he will catch up. Men are much faster than women. I hope. Come on, I'm only 12(-.-). After one hour walking through out the woods, my heart had stopped beating really fast and had went back beating to a normal beat. Then Irusame and I saw fields. The fields looked like mazes to me. When I was young, I got lost outside in the fields for 2 hours. My aunt sent Riku to find me. I noticed that the fields looked like paths on a trail, then I remembered where I went out. Now I remember what to do, I know how fields are like, and a smile came up on my face when I found shortcuts. It had only took me 30 minutes to get out of the fields. Then there was a mountain. I love climbing. I was happy that there was so much to climb, I hope we can find Sensei up there. I am worried that if I had messed up the cordinates, everything will be my fault and I would not become a genin. After climbing for a long time, I saw the training grounds, and I saw Sensei looking like he was prepared for us for the test. I had sat down and rubbed my head removing some sweat off my head. I hope the desitination getting to the training grounds will not take a long time to get to.- NobuAkimichi: -I merely continued to await the students. I had come here quiet early, perching myself on the edge of this small cliff with my back to the kitchen. It was relatively chilly being at this altitude, if it had been any other season, there was good chance that many people would need to perhaps wear some extra clothing. But it was summer, the high sun above our heads casting a nice warmth about the mountain. But again, being at a high altitude always caused it to be a bit more chilly. I went ahead and continued my own training with my hands before me, forming the Akimichi seal, and attempting to expand my chest cavity and lungs with every breath I took. Looking over after I had been doing this, I noticed that finally the students had arrive, and waved towards them. I went a head and ignored the silly boy’s comments as well, and shook my head.-- Welcome you two, to your Academy Graduation Test! I hope your travels weren't too difficult... If you'd like, take a five minute breather, stretch your muscles out, and prepare you for one of the most important tests of your lives! HiEmpOpernonExodus: ::Irusame was about to snap which half of him was saying no but his body was rejecting the command as he suddenly picks up a pebble and tosses it near sensei. then Irusame points at Tomo:: "you think tomo will cover in that condition in five minutes you're insane sensei. we're not superhuman jounins like you. we have a ways to go." ::irusame's eyes twitch a bit as sensei's smile begins to piss him off beofre rusame decides to calm down just abt:: "so what's this important test of our lives you looney old mountain goat of a jounin sensei!" ::Irusame covers his mouth wondering what he had just said:: Apt:-After drinking some cold refreshing water, I overheard Irusame about what he had said to Sensei. I hope he doesn't mess this up. I grabbed a hand towel out of my suppliment bag and had rubbed it on my head removing the sweat. The feel of the cloth hugged my forehead. It had felt like my bed covers. Everyday after studying, I would take an hour and a half nap. The cloth would warm my entire body and I would go in a relaxing and deep sleep. I removed the cloth off my face and would put it back in my bag. I started to do some body streches to get prepared for the tests. I hope this test would not be difficult.- NobuAkimichi: -I nodded to the both of them as they had seemed pretty ready for the test, this boy though… He was rather obnoxious, but being one of the sweetest jounin in the village, I took all his comments not so heavily and laughed. Already they had completed the first phase of actually getting here, which was good. I really wanted to wrap this up quickly, I was getting hungry, just as I always seemed to be... The thought about food then reminded me that I had a bag of Barbeque Potatoe chips in my Shinobi pouch, and I reached behind me as I spoke.- Alright... Irusame, I want to see you perform the Clone Technique. Tomo, let’s see you do the Transformation. HiEmpOpernonExodus: ::all right now you're talking sensei. we're learning some super awesome combo huh?" ::unusually excited than ever for the first time Irusame threw his sunglasses to the side exposing his red eyes before the sun not caring if his eyes were damaged as he spread his legs shoulder width crouching at the hips slightly, squaring his shoulders and bringing his palms together before the center of his chest with his elbows bent and concentrating his chakra as he breathed in and out thinking about how to distribute the chakra into a clone that would be able to move without spontaneously combusting upon release of the hand signs. he forms the signs he learned for clone technique. ram-snake tiger as Irusame releases his chakra at the moment of seal finishing before calling out:: "Bunshin No Jutsu" ::As he makes sure to evenly disperse his chakra as from a cloud of dust that spawned from the chakra release comes a clone witht he same stance as Irusame. Irusame grins at sensei as he points.:: "Look it's almost symmetrical eh?" Apt:-After Irusmae had done the Clone Technique, I started to get a bit nervous. I was not going to give up now. I formed in a justu pose. NobuAkimichi: -I leapt down from my seated position and looked over both of them. First was the young girl whom had transformed herself. I studied the details of all she had on, and it looked rather well. Pulling out the chips, I broke open the bag and began to snack while studying.- Good job. Looks fine to me. -I then redirected my attenion to the young man who had transformed himself. The biggest flaw of these clones were that they had not solidity, were illusuions. There was no shadow cast from them, which as the easiest way to tell they were fake. The other thing, was that if they moved, they didn't disturb the ground.- Good, could always use more work on details, but everything seems fine to me. -Nodding, I reached behind my back and found two Kunai. Lacing my finger through the holed hilt, I held it out infront of me.- Each of you take a Kunai. I want you to throw it to the tree across the ridge here. It's about fourty feet distance. -Across the ridge in the group of tree's, the one in the center had a target on it that was probably about a foot and a half in length and width, Red circles crudely drawn on it.- I want to see proper throwing technique. HiEmpOpernonExodus: ::Irusame nods as he takes a kunai. slightly ashamed as he thought his clone was perfect, but then again as a academy student he had much to learn. but all in all he ddint give up. now he saw the target. but it was fourty feet. he did the math and came about 14 yards. that wasnt too bad. he could sprint it. deepening his stance as he turned abit sideways to the target drawwing his kunai with his hand closest to the target and turning his hand outwards while bringing the back of it to his chest with the kunai point aimed towards the target bullseye. then shifting his weight forward onto his front knee abit he unfurled his arm and threw the kunai which unlike he wished waivered unrhythmically in the air. but all hope wasnt lsot as the target was hit but...it was the second to outside ring. Irusame frowned abit.:: NobuAkimichi: -I watched as both of them had taken their turns estimating on just how much it took to get the kunai to fly over the distance. It was a good attempt, at least all of them had actually made it on the target. Though, the boy’s style of throwing was definitely something that needed to be worked on more. He could easily have been more accurate had he held it like the little girl did, but none the less, the distance was pretty fair, and they landed the hit.- Good job you two. So far so good. Now… This is the fun part of the exams… At least for me it is. Hehe…- I leapt myself backwards, and found myself perched where I was before, looking down on them.- Now... Let us go ahead and test to see how well you can escape... –I was very vauge on what it was she was needing to escape, but it would be quiet obvious in the next few moment. Bringing my hands in front of me, I performed two hand seals. Dog > Boar. Sucking in a deep breath, I swallowed the air so that it may collect in my stomach before it came right back up in a rather loud belch. This was nothing more then a distraction while I attempted to force my chakra into their own network and begin the Genjutsu. It was nothing more then an occular illusion, meant to have them see things that really didn’t exist.- Cookie Downpour... –One of my most favored techniques to use on Academy students for their test, and also so very amusing. Had either of them been infected with my chakra and cast into the Genjutsu, the sky began to darken and clouds rolled over, casting an ominous shadow over the platform they were on. Everything else around would have seen rather normal, except after these clouds formed over and what one would of thought rain would begin to fall, instead round shaped tannish orbs with small dark brown dots littered through it fell. It was not rain... but instead... Chocolate chip cookies?- HiEmpOpernonExodus: ::Irusame abit ashamed now by his failure to achieve the standard he wanted went back to his own dullness, quiet and calculating as it began to rain cookies. it bored him abit though he wished they were stones. but then again why would it rain cookies? then it dawned on him sensei said escape. but this must be an illusion. so it most likely was genjutsu. with quick thinking before he was overtaken Irusame puts his hand together releasing alot of chakra as instructed was called genjutsu disapation as he tried to release the affects oft he chakra from invading his mind anymore:: NobuAkimichi: -I nodded to both of them after they had come out of their genjutsu. It was very important they understood how to get themselves out of a genjutsu, for that could easily ruin someone’s day if it were a serious one. Leaning all my weight upon my left hand, I pivoted my hand and my wrist so that I actually came off the place in which I was seated to where my body would now face away from the two. My other hand came around and caught the small ledge I was sitting on, and, while my feet came up to plant against the wall of the ridge. Using the strength of my arms and my legs, I leapt myself high into the air while turning my hips, so that I would be facing the two slightly. I was only maybe a good twenty feet in the air before I shouted down to them.- Alright you two! Last test! Perform the body replacement technique before I squish you both like a bug! –In that second that I was merely suspended in the air, I brought my hands together and formed the Akimichi hand seal. Molding my chakra into my core, I suddenly combined two techniques. One which was rather nature to me, that was the Calorie Control. I exploded a multitude of the calories in my body, converting them into chakra. At the moment of converting over the calories to Chakra, my voice rang out.- Multi Size Expansion Technique! –With that, My body had suddenly inflated greatly, and I looked almost as if I were a gigantic meat ball. Tucking my arms into my body, I used this missing appendages as chakra jets and my body began to spin viciously. I allowed only gravity to take it’s effect upon me, leave the children ample time before my large body would come crashing down upon them. – HiEmpOpernonExodus: ::irusame cocked his head as sensei turned into some giant balloon thingy:: "oye. ...i dony want to get-" before he could finish the sensei suddenly converged on them and without a second to spare ram-boar-ox-dog-snake was preformed right before sensei hit and Irusame's body turned to wood as Irusame appeared from behind a rock about 7 yards away. pointing and shouting:: "hey fatso sensei its no fair that you're lazy but you dont have to go around making your point by suddenly turning into the worlds largest meat balloon! you almost squashed me. i dont know about you but i rather like my already toned physique!" ::and with that irusame puts his sunglasses back on:: NobuAkimichi: -I had not had the inability to be able to see what I was plummeting down on, or anything else. But this technique was not only an offensive one, but quiet the defense. If I was not spinning, usually my body would be almost rubber like, able to deflect most punches and direct physical blows. But also since I was in such a ferocious spin, my body was unable to actually be hit by anything. Not only did the wind current from the excessive speeds misdirect projectiles, but it was also able to deflect most attack. Really, in this attack, it was just best to stay out of the way unless you used an elemental jutsu. Coming in contact with the log, the it was redirected with the wind, and under the great about of pressure, snapped and shattered into a million pieces, along with the odd dog like log. My body collided with the surface, and it almost seemed like the entire mountain itself shook with the contact I had made. I didn’t hold the jutsu for long, in fact, the moment I made contact with the ground, my spinning slowed and I rolled comfortably on my back. I then rocked myself around after pulling the appendages’ back out from their hiding spots, and my body deflated like a balloon, with just no noise. Coming onto my feet with a simple rocking motion, I looked around, curious where they disappeared to. I made sure to check under my feet, wanting to make sure I didn’t actually squish them, which would be quiet sad. But working under pressure was something that they needed to learn to do. I unfortunatealy didn't hear a majority of his comments due to the jutsu. Moving so quickly, sound was actually distorted to nothing but muffles, but that was lucky for him. Had I head the young boy, there was a good Chance Kabutowari would find it's next time. Looking round, I smiled- Yo, Congdulations. You've passed your Academy Exam.-